Russia's Hungary
by AustereJJ
Summary: Author's note: This is a one-shot Fan-Fic I wrote while writing the second chapter of my Hungary story.
1. Chapter 1

"What are you going on about now, Estonia?" I said, sitting on a bench outside of France's place. Winter was near as fall drew to a close.

"A luncheon. Mr. Russia wants to have some people over. Come now, Hungary. Don't tell me you've never wanted to visit Mr. Russia. You two get along very well."

Estonia and I have been friends for a long time. We've never had anything like a War alliance or a treaty between us, but we've always been on good terms. Probably more so because of the alliance between France, Mr. Austria, and Mr. Russia, which Estonia calls their 'Diplomatic Revolution' whatever that means.

As for the other two, Lithuania and Latvia, I don't converse with them all that much anymore. I had a traditional relationship with Poland back in the Middle Ages, so I use to see Lithuania a lot, but that's not the case as of late. As for Latvia, he's usually with (or hiding from) Mr. Russia, so I don't see him all that often. Or, at least I think that's why.

"So?" Estonia gestured, "What do you say? Do you want to come, Hungary?"

I crossed my arms behind my head. I didn't see why I couldn't go. There might be something good to eat. _'Mr. Russia probably has them make food for him all the time.' _I thought to myself. I smiled, _'I bet they can cook pretty well. A good, free meal couldn't hurt.'_

"Sure," I said, turning to Estonia, "I'll go to this lunch thing."

"Great!" Estonia was really happy, that much was obvious, "We should head over there now then. It's a fair walk from here." I nodded and we were on our way.

It had been a while since I had walked with Estonia like this. Just walking as friends, talking about things that had happened recently, remembering funny things from the past. Why didn't we do this more often? Why did we have to be so far apart? Why did we grow apart like we did? I guess none of that mattered at the moment. I was just happy we were together again.

We had to stop at Mr. Austria's house. I was suppose to help Italia with a few things that day, but I thought this luncheon was more important at the time. I was sure if I told Mr. Austria in a way that appealed to him and allowed him peace and quiet, he would let me go.

When we arrived, I told Estonia to wait at the gate. Mr. Austria was probably very busy, and Estonia doesn't know how to talk to him correctly. He agreed to wait outside. I went in.

Mr. Austria was sitting on the couch, writing a new piece of music. The expression on his face showed he wasn't having much trouble at all with the composition. He had a faint smile on his face, it seemed like he was enjoying himself. By the looks of it, he was in a good mood.

"Ah, Elizabeta. Welcome back." the tone of his voice was cheerful and light. He was definitely in a good mood. It was nice to see that the War wasn't bothering him.

"Hello, Mr. Austria. It's nice to see you so cheerful." I smiled thinking of how he was going to boast about the new masterpiece he was writing.

"Oh, yes. I've been in a good mood ever since earlier today. This song idea," he waved the current sheet in the air, "came to me during morning tea. I've been working on it for some time now, and it's turning out beautifully. I'm very proud of my talents today, as always."

"That's good to hear. Well, if you're going to be working on a song for the rest of the day, is it alright if I go out for a bit?"

He looked up from his work, adjusting his glasses ever so carefully, "Go out where?"

"Just to Mr. Russia's place. Estonia invited me for a luncheon. I would like to go."

"A luncheon?" Mr. Austria crossed his legs and sat back into the cushions of the couch. He rested his elbow on his knee, and leaned his cheek against his palm, "How quaint." he continued, "Although that 'Cold War' between Russia and America is going on, are you dressed appropriately? If not, we can go out and buy you a new dress or-"

"It's only a friendly luncheon. My cameo jeans and black tank will be more than appropriate." I really didn't want any more dresses. I hate dresses.

"Well, I suppose there's no reason for you to miss it. Go ahead." he smiled gently.

"Thank you very much. I'll be home later." with that said, I left Mr. Austria's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking up to Mr. Russia's place, I realized just how huge it was. It seemed like an eternity until we finally came to Mr. Russia's house. When I stood on the first step, the door was so tall that I could barely see the top. Estonia smiled. I bet he knew I would think that.

Lithuania opened the door, "E-Estonia?"

"Hello, Lithuania. You remember Hungary, right?"

"Huh? Oh, of c-course I do. Hi, Ms. Hungary. It's nice to s-see you again."

"Come now," I started, "don't be so formal. It's just Hungary, got it?"

Lithuania smiled. He still looked very scared, but I could tell he wasn't afraid of me. With all the Wars I've fought in, you would think a wimp like him would be scared. I guess because Estonia brought me, he had no reason to be. He must really trust Estonia. That's good. It means Estonia turned out to be a good man after all.

As we walked inside, Estonia and Lithuania showed me to the sitting room. It was down a very long hallway, filled to the brim with portraits of battle grounds and meeting places. As I looked around, Estonia and Lithuania smiled. Both of them knew I loved National History. Even if it wasn't from my Nation.

"Here we are." Estonia led me into the sitting room, "Make yourself-"

"HUNGARY~!" Taiwan shouted, cutting off Estonia mid-sentence.

"Oi, Hungary!" started Seychelles, "Long time no see! How've you been?"

"Hey guys!" instantly, I went over to them, "I didn't know you guys would be here?"

They explained to me how Lithuania and Estonia had invited them. We started talking about how big the place was, how long it took to get there, what we had expected, yada-yada. Estonia and Lithuania joined the conversation after a little while, filling the room with talk and laughter. Us five countries, talking together again. By the time Latvia came to tell us the food was ready, we had already spent almost an hour talking.

"Ms. Hungary, you look like you're doing well." Latvia said across the table. Estonia and Lithuania were sent to fetch the food while Latvia sat down to talk with me, Taiwan, and Seychelles. He was so little, but very smart. He was fun to talk with.

"Yes, my economy has been very good lately." I started, "I think everyone has been doing well, right?"

Seychelles nodded her head, "Things have been going well. Nothing to complain about."

Taiwan looked down at her empty plate, "I wish I could say the same."

"Huh?" Latvia said, "But, I thought you guys had struck oil somewhere?"

"Oh yes." she answered, "But I'm under the rule of China again."

"Again? How many times are you gonna go from China to Japan and back?"

"I don't know, Seychelles," I started, "China has always been better at providing for Taiwan than Japan. It must be a hassle being pushed back and forth, but I'm sure that China will make good use of the time he has you, right?"

Taiwan nodded, "Mhmm, I'm sure you guys are right. I should cheer up!"

"There ya go!" I said, raising my fist to the air.

"That's right!" Seychelles added, smiling.

"Yes. Perk up and all will be fine!" Latvia added, chuckling.

With that, Estonia and Lithuania brought out the food. It looked like a lot of food, but I'm sure Mr. Russia would eat a lot. Considering how big he is, I mean.

Estonia told us that Mr. Russia would be down in about five minutes or so. He was just brushing his hair when they had left him, apparently. They placed the food on the table, and told us to wait. The room filled with different aromas as the food sat on the table. We were all pretty hungry, so we enjoyed the scents of the Russian meals before us.


	3. Chapter 3

We heard humming down the hall. It was a cheerful tune, very East-Europe sounding. I assumed it was Mr. Russia. I was right.

Mr. Russia entered the room, a sweet smile on his face. As he walked to the table his humming got a bit faster, but he stayed in tune. As he sat down, he finished the song.

"Wow, Mr. Russia," Lithuania began, "I didn't know Тетрисgot faster near the end."

"Hn?" Mr. Russia smiled, "Oh, it doesn't. I sung it faster for dramatic effect. It sounded good, да?"

The other five nations nodded, agreeing with Mr. Russia happily. I had never heard that song before, so I didn't know how it was sung properly.

"Excuse me, Mr. Russia. But what is Tetris?" Estonia's eyes got big. I guess he didn't expect me to be so frank among a powerful nation like Mr. Russia.

"Estonia? Are you alright?" Mr. Russia asked.

"Oh sure. I'm fine. I-I just didn't know that Hungary didn't know about Тетрис, is all."

"Well, Hungary. You would like me to tell you, да?" Mr. Russia added.

"Yes, Sir." I continued.

"Very well. Estonia? Lithuania? Latvia?"

"Yes, Sir?" they responded.

"Start serving food, да?"

"Yes, Сир."

"Now, Hungary, Тетрисis Soviet mind game. It involves careful placement of colorful blocks to create lines. You are with me so far, да?"

"Yes, Sir." for some reason, calling Mr. Russia 'Sir' made him smile. It also made Lithuania shiver a bit. I thought that was a bit odd.

"Good. Now, object of game is simply to make as many lines as possible. Also, other objective is not to let blocks get piled too high. Otherwise, you lose game. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir. It sounds fun." I liked Mr. Russia. He had a nice voice and a sweet smile.

"O-okay, Mr. Russia," Lithuania and Latvia said, "you can s-start eating n-now."

"Everyone, p-please enjoy." Estonia added.

As they said, we started to eat. Neither Seychelles, Taiwan, nor I had ever had Russian food before. It smelled great and looked good, so we tried it. They didn't like it so much.

"What is wrong?" Mr. Russia asked them. I seemed like he already knew.

"Nothing really," Taiwan said, "I just…what is this?"

"It's Борщ." Latvia said, "It's primarily made of beets."

"Oh, that's why." Seychelles added, "I'm not a fan of beets. The rest is great though."

Mr. Russia nodded, and looked at me. I was almost finished with my bowl of Borsch. I looked up toward Seychelles and Taiwan, and shook my head.

"Something is wrong with you guys," I said, still shaking my head, "this…what is it called again?"

"Борщ." Estonia answered.

"Borsht?"

"Phonetically, Borsch. B-o-r-s-c-h. Борщ."

"Right, Borsch. This Borsch is really good." I finished off my bowl.

Mr. Russia smiled at me, "Hn. I'm glad you like it."

For the rest of the Luncheon, everyone ate as much as they pleased. As I had guessed, Mr. Russia ate the most food our of us all. What was surprising to me was that I ate the most Borsch. The taste had really grown on me, and I just kept eating it. After most of the food was finished, the three boys came around, collected all the plates, and proceeded toward the kitchen.

As the boys walked out of the kitchen, Mr. Russia stood to thank them. After he thanked them, he patted Latvia on the head. Though, it looked more like he was pushing down on Latvia's head. I'm sure I saw it wrong, though.

"That was really good." Taiwan said, leaning against a wall. Seychelles nodded, agreeing that the Russian food was better than expected.

"Hey, Estonia? Lithuania?" Seychelles asked, "Can we see your rooms?"

"Yeah. That sounds fun!" Taiwan added, "Wait, what happened to Latvia?"

Estonia chuckled, "He went up to his room to sleep. He's been tired all day."

"Oh, is that where he went?" Taiwan looked up the stairs, "I wonder how he did that without us noticing. Maybe because he's so small?"

Everyone chuckled, "Sure. You can c-come see out r-rooms." Lithuania said. We all started walking upstairs. There were a lot of stairs. A lot of stairs.

"Wait." Estonia stopped walking, "Hungary?"

I looked up, "Hmmm?"

"Mr. Russia said to leave out some Борщfor you. You can go down and get it. Besides, you've already seen both our rooms."

"No I haven't."

"Sure you have. Back when you, France, and Mr. Austria came over. Remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Well, I guess I'll go get the Borsch and leave then."

I said good bye to everyone and started walking back down the stairs. When I got to the bottom, I started for the kitchen. When I walked into the kitchen, Mr. Russia was there.

"Oh. Hello, Mr. Russia."

"Hn? Привет, Hungary."

"Huh? Privet?"

"My apologies. Hello. It means hello."

"There's no need to apologize. It's your house. You're probably so use to speaking Russian here, you forgot about it."

"Of course," he said, taking a bottle out of the liquor cabinet, "still, though."

"What's that, Mr. Russia?" I said, pointing at the bottle.

"This? It is Водка." he smiled sweetly, and put the bottle on the counter.

"Vodka? In the middle of the day? Oh, wait. You're going to chill it first, right?"

"Да. How did you know?"

"A…well, I guess he's a friend. Yes. A friend of mine always tells me that when it comes to Vodka, you should chill it first."

"This friend is smart, да?"

"Mostly. Wait, why did I come in here again?"

"Hn? Could it be for the Борщ?"

"Right, that's it. Where is it, Mr. Russia?"

"On the counter, да?" he gestured with his hand to the Borsch.

"Thank you, Sir." As I passed him, he had a smile on his face. The scent of Vodka hit me for a second. I shrugged. It was probably from earlier.

As I reached to grab the Borsch, I stopped. There was something written on the top in strange lettering. **'**Ш-Ш**'**. I couldn't read it. I was in Russia, so I assumed it was Russian.

"I can't read this. Is it Russian?"

"Probably," Mr. Russia sat on the counter top, "what does it say?"

"W and W?" I knew that was wrong.

"They look square, да?" I heard fabric shuffling. I assumed he was fixing his scarf.

"Yes. Like two square W's with a hyphen between them."

"Ш-Ш. It is pronounced as 'sha-sha'. What does that sound like?"

"It kind of sounds like shush." I answered, "Is that what I means? Be quiet?"

"Да. That is correct." I heard more shuffling. Mr. Russia had gotten off the counter, but I didn't look back at him.

"Be quiet? That doesn't make any sense. Mr. Ru-"

I was ambushed from behind. Faster than I could blink, I was forced into the wall. When I hit the wall, my eyes shut. When I opened them, I was facing Mr. Russia. He had pinned my shoulders to the wall under his large hands. He was smiling. But, it wasn't the same smile as earlier. It was different. The scent of Vodka filled the air around me. It was extremely thick.

"Mr.…Russia? What are you-"

He leaned closer to me, his forehead rested against mine. He smiled, no, grinned again.

"Hungary." his voice was lower. It was actually a bit frightening, "Estonia speaks of you very highly. He made you out to be tomboy. You are tomboy, да?"

"Yes, but Sir, what does that-"

He slowly moved his face to the side of my head. His breath smelled heavily of Vodka, almost like he was breathing it. As his cold breath hit my face, a shiver went up my spine.

"France tells me often how pretty Hungarian girls are. How their hair rests on their shoulders. How their skin is warm to the touch…"

His grip tightened on my shoulders. I bit my lip to try and refrain from showing pain.


	4. Chapter 4

His hands were crushing my shoulders now. I could feel nothing but his fingertips, digging into my skin. So powerful, so strong. I couldn't fight back. My body wouldn't move.

"Ah!" I yelped in pain. My brows furred as my eyes closed tight. When I was finally able to force my eyes open, Mr. Russia was looking at me again. His face was only a few centimeters away from mine. I looked into his eyes, though I didn't want to. There was a sadistic look in them. As my eyes widened, so did his grin. He was mumbling something I couldn't make out.

"Get away from me!" I yelled in distress. The grin on his face disappeared. The pressure on my shoulders was released for a second before he shoved me into the corner of the wall. I screamed in pain. Where was Estonia? Where was anyone?

"No," his grip tightened again, "I don't think so." As he said that, he dragged my body across the wall and through a door. When he shut the door, we were locked in.

He slammed me up against a post, knocking my head pretty hard. I could feel blood slowly drip down the brim of my face. I felt his tongue brush against the side of my face as he licked the blood from my skin. The grin crawled back across his cheeks.

My vision faded in and out because of the pain. The pain in my shoulders. The pain in my back. The pain in my head. Distressed, I looked around the room. Where the hell was I? All I could see was a dresser and a pillow. A pillow? Was I in a…?

There it was again. Whatever he was saying, it was mumbled. Was it intentional? Was he speaking to himself? It was low and repeating; it was a word. I couldn't make it out. All I could make out was that he was happy saying it, and that it was scaring the shit out of me.

"I won't have that," he began, "I won't have you speaking out of turn." he looked into my eyes. His deep violet eyes pierced through my eyes. He saw my fear. His voice was deep and haunting. I opened my mouth to speak. He didn't like that.

He pressed himself up against me. The pressure of his body was too great. He was crushing me again, I could feel my body giving out. I could hear snapping and cracking.

_'Shit! Is he breaking my bones? Are those my arms? My ribs? The hell!'_ Just then, the pole cracked in half, _'It was the pole?'_ We fell onto something big and soft, _'A bed?'_

He was still crushing me. I felt like I was going to die. There was that mumbling again. He adjusted himself over me. I was trapped in a locked bedroom with a drunk Mr. Russia. Fuck.


	5. Chapter 5

He put his face next to mine, "I will ask you this, Hungary," he said in a haunting tone, "Become One with Россия, да?" there was that mumbling again.

"Mr. Ru-" my heart was pumping like mad.

"Да?" his tone was chilling. I felt so scared.

"Y-y-you…w-wh-y…"

He smashed his lips against mine, pressing me into the bed. On my bare arms I felt cold skin. Only then did I realize it. In the kitchen, I thought he was fixing his scarf or something of the sort. No, I was wrong. He was removing his jacket so he would be free to do this. He bit my lip, causing me to yelp in pain. He forced his tongue into my mouth. The taste was that of Vodka.

He wasn't holding my shoulders anymore. Instead, his midsection was pressed against mine. Is wasn't painful, as much as heavy. I couldn't move. I was trapped.

His mouth moved down to my neck. Why did this have to happen? Was it because he was drunk? He had to be drunk. I mean, he tasted like a shot of straight Vodka.

Suddenly, he stopped. He lifted his head from my neck, and looked me straight in the eye. The sadistic presence in his eyes I had seen earlier was gone. Without warning, the grin flashed across his face again. _'What the…? What the hell was that?'_

He leaned over the side of my face and blew in my ear. I shuddered. He smiled.

"Колкол кол…" he hummed into my ear. That was the mumbling. Kol kol kol? I knew from there it was an evil laugh. The sheer terror it emitted was crippling. As a mumble, it was creepy enough. But as an audible sound, it was flat-out terrifying. I was scared stiff.

He lifted his midsection off of mine, not five centimeters above. I felt a cold hand run across my skin, fumbling on the top of my jeans. His hand slid underneath my waist line. The cold feel of his palm curved on my thigh.

"Gah!" I yelled out. He laughed again. This time, louder.

"Become One…да?" I felt his grin grow larger on his face. His evil, demonic grin.

I was still stiff from fear. However, I was able to think more clearly with his midsection off of mine. Without that weight, feeling returned to my limbs. Most importantly, my legs.

Using my right leg, I kicked Mr. Russia in the stomach. This caused him to arc over. It didn't really hurt him, so much as caught him off guard.

In the few seconds I allowed myself, I grabbed his neck and kneed him in the groin. Any man would be in pain from something like that, including Mr. Russia. With the small window I had given myself, I punched Mr. Russia under his jaw line and shoved him off the bed. Quickly, I buttoned the top button on my jeans. I could always go back and fix the rest later. I got off of the bed, and booked it toward the door.

Mr. Russia was face down on the floor, though not unconscious. He turned his head to look at me, then proceeded to get up with help from another bed post. I had to act fast because I knew he was faster than I was. My back up against the door, I reached for lock behind me.

Barely supporting himself with the bed post, Mr. Russia looked at me. He didn't say anything. He waited for me to yell at him. To taunt him. To hate him. I did no such act.

"I'll tell you what, Mr. Russia." I began, unlocking the door behind me, "I'll become One with Russia when you defeat America in the Cold War." Mr. Russia said nothing. I hastily opened the door and ran out of the room. Running through the kitchen, I swiped the Borsch off the counter and ran back to Mr. Austria's place.


	6. Chapter 6

At the time, I thought it was hopeless. America beat Russia in a War like this? Not possible. Now that I look back, I'm so glad that I said that. It turned out to be the best move I made that half century. My gamble was an awesome risk indeed. But, it was worth it.

Some time later, maybe a few decades, Mr. Russia lost the War to America. When the Soviet Union fell in 1991, Mr. Russia lost the Cold War. That caused America to become the dominate military power. Considering how easily America decides to fight with people and how often he gets sick, it may not have been the best thing for the world. I was happy all the same.


	7. Author's End Note

Dear readers of the Fan-Fiction _Russia's Hungary_:

As you can see, I deleted the updated chapters of this Fan-Fiction. I apologize if you really liked where the story was going or if you really wanted to read more of it, but I have a reason for deleting them. You see, this was originally a one-shot Fan-Fiction, with Chapter 6 being the final chapter. After many messages from a few people, I decided to try extending the story. However, this was beginning to ruin the story for me. Even though many people liked the developments and appearance of new characters, the story began to feel almost forced. Don't misunderstand me, here. I knew exactly where the story was going, who I would introduce next, and even how I could end the new development in the plot of it all. The thing is, I couldn't write it anymore; it just wasn't working. I felt like I was adding fat onto this story - unneeded, bulky fat.

I apologize to everyone who liked the last two chapters, but please try to understand that I just couldn't write anymore of it.

Thank you for reading this note and understanding my feelings.

-Austere

_p.s.: I'm very glad you all wanted me to continue this story. It made me feel very happy. Sorry to disappoint any of you all._


End file.
